twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelings Information
Welcome to the Hive Congratulations, you've made yourself a Changeling character for TwitterPonies. Before you do anything else, READ THIS PAGE. It's an in-depth guide on how to make your Changeling fun to play and play with. Changeling Basics Changelings are pony-esque creatures that resemble insects and have the ability to change their appearance into any other form that is presented to them. They do not appear with cutie marks, but can replicate them when mimicking ponies. They share their queen's beetle-like wings, her fangs, and holes in her legs. Changeling as a Personal OC The Hive and RPing as a changeling is not for everyone. ''' '''Changelings as OC characters are hard to pull off. Here are a few things you should be aware of before making a changeling character. This is a combination of both roleplay tips and worldbuilding information. First Impression Being a new drone, it’s suggested you stick to the Hive and flesh out your character. You should plan to engage in a lot of solo play. Show us what you got! Gradually, drones will take notice and offer scenes, be it big or small, but you shouldn’t exclusively wait for this to happen. Instead, you should provide nice background support for scenes other drones are running, though make sure your engagement makes sense. A drone messing around openly in the Hive? Pounce them! A drone doing something in the field? If you’re not nearby or there’s no reason for your character to be there, don’t jump in. Are you not sure if a scene’s open? Shoot them a DM and ask! Most likely, you’ll get a scene, be it instantly or later on. Traits Depending on your job, your drone may exhibit specific traits and mutations specific to their role. Quarry drones would likely possess thicker skulls and a tougher hide compared to a guard, who may possess larger wings and a more aerodynamic build. Promotions may also entail certain aspects of your drone to change, should you wish, such as size. There are far more out there, though these are perhaps the most common. Core Changeling Information Changeling Sizes & Types ' Drones come in a few noticeable shapes and sizes, but get them all together they are all about the same size, with a few noticeable differences. In this section, we will go into detail the different known drone types that are considered official. (Via the show and Comic resources and only two creative ideas that are original but works soundly) granted as more drone types and information becomes known from the show or comics this section will look into updating this section. * Drone: Basic ** Height: 4 ''' ** '''Magic: Average ** Flight: Average The backbone of the Hive. All Changeling drones start with this basic model and all of the abilities that are listed in the next section. They are the same size as a normal pony, standing at (basic pony height), and have both a horn that is capable of low-level magic and wings, which enable them to fly. They are not considered to be alicorns. In comparison to a unicorn, they are average, and in comparison to that of a average pegasus flyer. * Drone: Aberration ** Height: Indeterminate ** Magic: Poor-Exceptional ** Flight: Poor-Exceptional Periodically, drones are hatched with abnormal prowess in the areas of flight, magic, or even link control. Though they excel in a particular aspect, ‘Aberrations’ often suffer reduced ability in their normal facets, such as poor motor skills or bouts of madness. ''' * '''Pony ** Height: 4 ''' ** '''Magic: only if unicorn ** Flight: only if pegasus It is a rare thing for a pony to be accepted into the Hive. All Accepted Ponies are given a Collar that is coded to that specific pony. The collar gives the pony the ability of Darkvision, which allows them to see in the pitch black of the Hive. Pony comes in many types, shapes and sizes. * Drone: Depth ** Height: 3-4 ** Magic: Average ** Flight: Average A drone specializing in detainment and, often times, data extraction. Found in the deepest recesses of the Hive, they are the ones who care for and keep the ponies ‘collected’ by field drones, as well as confiscate items for the Lost and Found. Their senses are often keen, though their speech skills generally suffer. ''' * '''Drone: Silver ** Height: 4 ''' ** '''Magic: Average ** Flight: Average This type of drone is known as a Servant Drone to Queen Chrysalis. This type only has increased rank and status in the Hive for being close to the Queen. also known for being logistical drones, silver drones also tend to the queen in the rare occasion she falls ill or is hurt from battle. they are chosen and not earned. * Drone: Medical ** Height: 4 ''' ** '''Magic: Average ** Flight: None The most noticeable feature of this drone is that the wings have been removed and replaced by insect-like feelers. These feelers give the drone the advantage of having more limbs to do precise work. How the drone gets them seems to be a direct influence of the Queen’s magic. Only the medical drones may ask for this change after they have proven themselves. With the lack of wings, this drone type is unable to fly and is normally not sent on missions. They remain protected within the Hive. * Drone: Crusher ** Height: 4.5 ''' ** '''Magic: Weak ** Flight: Weak A larger drone that is easily spotted. Most of them work extreme jobs. Perhaps that is what gives them their impressive size? Whether their thinking and mental processing is slower is currently unknown. Mainly Hive workers breaking apart large rocks in caves or cutting rocks to shape for a wall. this drone is useful for its strength ability. * Drone: Field ** Height: 4 ** Magic: Average ** Flight: Above average While not the most intimidating looking drones, field drones are skilled at manipulation and reconnaissance. Tested through trials, the drones often possess the sharp wit and acute thinking required for infiltration among the populace. ''' * '''Drone: Alpha ** Height: 4.5 ''' ** '''Magic: Above Average ** Flight: Above Average On reaching this rank, many drones tend to gain a bit of height, as well as tougher, more pronounced features. Similar to commanders, they act as the Queen’s will when she cannot be present. Though often known and associated with physical prowess, Alphas are not exclusively combat-savvy. * Drone: Throne Guard ** Height: 5 ''' ** '''Magic: Average ** Flight: Average A rare drone. Taller than the others, though still small compared to the Queen. They are easily distinguished from most drones simply by their dark “presence” and often chilling appearance. This Drone type is purposely raised to protect the queen in a manner similar to the pony Royal Guard. Changeling Abilities Shapeshifting You can alter your physical form to take on the appearance of any creature, including a unique individual. Anything worn may be transmogrified into the pony equivalent. Disclaimer: turning into Pinkie Pie will likely result in madness. Flight You can fly naturally. You cannot fly if your current appearance does not have wings. Resin Making You can create a dark green, sticky goo that hardens to a black shell. It's mainly used in Hive wall construction. It has also been used to secure captured ponies, or other creative/recreational uses. ''' Standard Magic '''You can manipulate inanimate objects via your magic, though Changelings do not have the ability to learn new spells or have special magic functions. You cannot use magic if your current appearance does not have a horn. Hive ‘Link’ The over-encompassing neuremotional network of all hive drones. Much like bees and other insects, drones can communicate with one another via the hivemind link - a telepathic bond shared between all drones*. It permits anything from talking to feeling the emotional remnants of another drone. Though potentially dangerous, some drones have discovered interesting ways to manipulate this bond. * - While it is open by default, drones can close their links to all but the Queen. Likewise, a drone cannot be permanently severed from the link unless they are either banished or sustain injury/possess a defect. ''' Darkvision '''The changelings' eyes in their natural form have darkvision. They do not need a light source to see, as the Hive is mostly pure darkness, sans sparse light sources scattered about. Hive Resources aka "HR" The following is a list of jobs that are open for drones to pick if they can’t think of one * Guards: The bulk of the jobs needed. It’s an easy job with decent pay and long hours. As a bonus, you get to pick on any ponies that randomly enter the hive! A great position for meeting new food sources! * Teachers: A thankless job, but some poor drone needs to do it. Once, the position was reserved for drones in need of punishment. New drones hardly ever listen. Trying to educate the swarm is not for the faint of heart. * Medical: Hive medical tends to be a scary place. No drone, not even the Queen, wants to go in there. So if you have a cough or a sniffle, be aware that the medical drones may zip you in there to begin treatment.. for lack of anything better to do. They may even try to keep you there for extra ‘tests’, just to alleviate boredom! * Repair drones: These drones are often overlooked, but are very important to maintaining the hive and castle. Whether it’s repairing the eroded masonry of the castle, redoing the expired resin on hive walls, or just leaving dead frogs and other messes around to keep the poor maid occupied, these drones are truly the backbone of the castle. * Glasswork drones: Have the complexion of @mlp_Chromium? Looking to get that sweet changeling tan that’s all the rave these days? Then come on down and work in glassworks! Just a few weeks down under the earth, working with boiling lava to make armor, battlements, mirrors and windows, and you’ll get that ashen carapace that drives the fillies wild. Don’t forget to drink plenty of water and watch your step! * Quarry: Hard headed? Anger issues you need to work out? #Carnage? Come over to the quarry and break rocks all day! Transport them and any ore you might find back to the castle to be used as materials by repair drones and the glassworks. Watch out for them creepers though. Changeling Items This section will list known created changeling items, as well as roleplay info, making things easier for players to understand what the items do, or what would happen if you come across them. Amrita' A bright green substance that is thick and sticky like honey. When water is added, it becomes more of a liquid that is drinkable. Only the Queen Chrysalis can make it, so it can only be obtained within the Hive. * Effects on Changelings: A tasty drink that also contains a small amount of love energy. It helps calm the drones when they wish to relax and rest. Raw amrita has healing effects and helps changelings heal faster. * Effects on Non Changelings: Sweet, but misleading. When consumed, you slowly become addicted to it; the more you drink, the faster the addiction. It will also make you more compliant to the Queen's demands (but not a drone's). ''' '''Changeling Armor Depending on the drone, armors can range from simple carapace to elaborate armor worn by Alphas, Throne Guards, or those requiring specialized protection. On the off chance a normal drone possesses armor, it is likely an amalgamation of various pieces, chunks, and other items as opposed to the sets crafted for official use. ''' Changeling Pods' '''Changelings are obsessed with pods, so they made the pods special.' * Bed pods: Bed pods are usually the same shape as capture pods, but are lined with a thick gel that both provides comfort and slight noise canceling properties for the drone or pony inside. Depending on where in the Hive they are located, they may be horizontal, affixed to the walls, or hanging freely. ''' * '''Healing pods: These pods contain a special gel that allows the subject to sink into it and be held securely in place. The gel is magically charged with various healing spells to help the subject recover very quickly from illness or injury. Normally, a submerged pony or drone will need to be pulled out of this pod by another Changeling. * Capture pods: The infamous “pods” the old ponies tell stories about to scare their young. Providing drones with easy feeding, these pods are designed to magically draw from the emotional “pool” of whatever resides within. In certain instances, drones may use them as a makeshift emotional “detox.” Detector Plants''' '''Found in the far outreaches of the Everfree Forest, these plants are magically sensitive. They expel pollen and a foul odor in an attempt to drive away magical creatures that like to feed on them. Upon discovering the plants, Twilight noticed their strong reaction to magic. After the Canterlot attack, she tested the possibilities of using them to detect a wider variety of magic sources. She found that they are sensitive to Changeling magic. (range is about 10 feet) * Effects on Changelings: The plant reacts strongly to a drone that is in disguise. If a Changeling is too near a plant or stay within range for too long, it will expel a pollen that is attracted to magic. This pollen will attach to the target and water will be needed to remove it. * Effects on Ponies (Unicorns): The plant can react to Unicorns or Alicorns that use magic within its range. Simple magic is the exception. Only extremely powerful or lengthy spells will trigger the plant. Changeling Collars''' * '''Capture Collars: If a pony is permitted to roam the Hive, they shall be designated with a collar. This provides them visibility, whilst also confining them to the area of the Hive. They are often poorly built and can be overloaded by a large outburst of emotion, such as a couple being together. * Drone Collars: In the drone hierarchy, collars are often used as both equipment and as a symbol of position as dictated by the Queen. Each collar is fitted to the drone it was meant for and, dependent on position, may provide additional protections. Throne guard collars, for example, provide armor, whereas a Silver’s collar serves as both a status symbol and a shiny. ''' Changeling Emotion Feeding '''While a drone doesn’t need to eat actual pony food, they do need to feast upon the emotions of ponies. Amrita is capable of sustaining a drone, though it will usually not be enough to satisfy a drone entirely. For that, one needs to feed on the raw emotions of a pony or similar creature. Though love is the preferred and strongest of them, some drones have developed a preference for other emotions, such as fear. In general, many drones feed from the ponies held within the dungeon, though others prefer a more fresh, lively catch. Although rare, a drone may also find themselves in a relationship with a pony who freely offers them a constant food source. As expected, the emotional choices affect the drone both physically and emotionally. The New Hive Following the expulsion of Chrysalis from the Badlands, she and her few remaining drones have begun to rebuild in Ghastly Gorge. Although it is but a shell of its former terror, the Hive is still prepared to serve its Queen. It’s on welfare. Please contact your nearest drone representative and demand a cut of your tax bits be funneled into providing them a dank, disgusting home. Despite it’s status, there are several areas of note: * Throne Room - the main room where the Queen spends a vast majority of her time doing work and overseeing her subjects. Sans throne guards, one does not find many drones wandering about here willingly. ' * '''Mess hall - perhaps the most social area, many drones congregate here whilst eating, taking breaks, wrestling each other, or being downright whiny. Most anything goes here a vast majority of the time. ' * '''Dungeon - one of the deepest, darkest areas of the Hive. Both drone and pony alike end up here for various reasons, be it storage or the desire for a fresh feeding. Following the rules is advised. * Game Room - a more “fun” meeting area where drones can be found playing any bizarre game the dev drones and their interns can come up with. Play at your own risk. * Glassworks - the “heating” and energy source of the Hive. It also serves as the area to create the Equestria renowned changeling glass. * Guest Areas - rooms for trusted and long-term stay ponies. ''' * '''Lost n’ Found - a terrifying menagerie of strange items and various confiscated goods. Despite there being an honor system, it’s not enforced. * HiveOps(Under construction) - Laska and Priscilla’s baby * Untended Caverns - Several portions of the Hive have been created through seals or flat out barricades, barring access to several segments surrounding the highly used areas. Exploration will often yield bizarre creatures or serve as an excellent agility course. Changelings and Twitter Law Impersonation You may not impersonate others through the Twitter service in a manner that does or is intended to mislead, confuse, or deceive others. In order to avoid impersonation, an account's profile information should make it clear that the creator of the account is not actually the same person or entity as the subject of the parody/commentary. Here are some suggestions for marking your account: * Avatar image: The avatar image should not be the exact image of the subject. A small edit to distinguish the image, such as "background color," "color tint," "adding a stamp," or "inverting the image" should suffice. * Name: The profile name should not list the exact name of the subject without some other distinction, such as a word or question mark. '' Roleplayer Respect DO NOT change into an active TwitterPony character without the player's permission. Please at least talk with the character’s player about your plan on changing into them. Never plan to just be “any” character. Changing into an active TwitterPony character without that player's permission will get you blocked by MANY accounts. This is not just to protect others but you as well - some changelings that have ignored this guideline left the group wholesale because nobody would interact with them. The Hive's (Not Really)Zero Tolerance Policy Queen Chrysalis and most Hive Drones will not tolerate the following: * "Impersonating an Active Character.” (without consulting them first) ** This happens occasionally and normally ends badly. There is an ever-growing list of characters that do not want to be impersonated by a Changeling in the RP, even if a (Fake) note is added to your username. Always check with the player you will be taking the form of. As an alternative, you may create a guise you know is unique. * “Elemental Drones.” ** All of them: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart. There is no such thing as a Drone that gets an elemental increase. Changelings have enough perks as it is. * “Drone Hybrids.” ** No Griffon Changelings. No Goat Changelings. No Diamond Dog Changelings. If it’s not a pony-based Drone, it’s not welcome in the hive. The Drones are all clones of Queen Chrysalis, so they all are the same. Only in Twitterponies do we allow Drones to look unique, because it makes things easier to follow...and it’s fun! * “Drone Reproduction.” ** Drones are sterile. No drone can lay eggs. No drone can help produce offspring. Similar to several real-world insects, only the Queen may reproduce. No midwife drones, either. * “Drone Relationships” ** Drones are not encouraged to date other Drones, as they are all related to one another. Contributing Your Own Ideas Say you come up with an idea for your character, but it falls into categories where it’s either questionable, canon-changing, or really out there. You’re not sure if you should, but you think there’s potential and you know you’re going to put a lot of work into making it work. What do you do? Play it out. Why? The roleplay environment is made to suit multiple headcanons that can coexist and mesh almost seamlessly. In fact, it’s where some of the best ideas of both the Hive and Twitterponies have come from. They put out the idea, put in the time, and sold it to the community as a whole. There’s always a chance nobody will go with it, but you won’t know if you don’t try. That being said, use common sense in what you decide to pitch. TL;DR - Do it. It’s simple as that. If people like it, they’ll acknowledge it and possibly adapt it to their drone (head)canon. If not, they won’t. =See Also= You've read this far, PLEASE take the time to read these pages too: *Queen Chrysalis *Changeling Kingdom Category:RP Info Category:Changeling